


Executive Duty: A Check-in

by azure7539



Series: Azure's 007 Fest 2019 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 Fest 2019, Dark Q (James Bond), Dubious Morality, Implied Relationships, M/M, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539
Summary: A visit on the eve of an important day.





	Executive Duty: A Check-in

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of things implied here, but nothing really happens here aside from some talking.

“I trust that everything is in place?” 

Q hummed in response, eyes glued on the screen of the laptop he had in his lap, fingers typing rapidly.

The door closed just as soon as it opened, and the familiar figure of the man wandered inside, each step imbued with the ease of a man strolling in leisure, yet precise and with sharp purpose, not a movement out of place or gone to waste.

“You’re sure you’re up for the task?”

Q scoffed this time, the corner of his lips twitching up humorlessly. “Of course I’m sure,” he murmured, peripheral attention honing in on the man invading his personal space even as it seemed as though he was doing anything but.

With a turn of his body, however, said man was out of the field of his vision, and Q fought down the instinctive urge to crane his neck and turn around, holding himself in place even as he felt a brush of hot breath grazing softly over the shell of his ear. 

Blofeld still wore that same brand of cologne that he had always had ever since the day Q first met him all those years ago.

But even then, even as a schoolboy, fresh-faced and partially naïve, Q had always known this man to be dangerous.

Which was why he wasn’t even half-surprised upon feeling two hands smoothing down along the arch of his neck, deceptively gentle and harmless as they hovered just above the bob of his Adam’s apple.

_(Sometimes, he thinks about Blofeld strangling him to death to tie up unnecessary loose ends.)_

_(But most of the time, he knows he’s too valuable an asset to afford that clean of a disposal._

_For now, anyway.)_

“What’s with all the questions?” Q finally asked, sounding half-bored and mildly ironic, his eyes having never left his on-going project at all. “Are you doubting the successful rate of the plan, or are you doubting me?”

It was now that he allowed his hands to stop, head tilting at the precise angle at which he could leer at Blofeld’s smug expression without looking too much like a kitten baring its fangs and claws.

“Not at all,” Blofeld replied without a hitch, cold thumb gliding past Q’s pulsing jugular. “Just checking in on your progress. It’s going to be a big day tomorrow, after all.” 

The man smiled almost innocently, and Q swallowed down a snort. 

“I’m just setting off a bloody bomb in the middle of MI6, Ernst,” he mumbled with one raised eyebrow. “What could possibly go wrong?”

Blofeld’s smile only widened at that, and in the low lighting of the room, he seemed rather pleased.

As he should be…

_(On a dreary Tuesday morning in July, 2012,_

_MI6 Headquarters exploded without warning.)_

… Q had never failed, after all.


End file.
